Eines Nachts in einem Garten
by Harlekin
Summary: OneShot zu HPDM. KEIN Slash Harry endeckt bei einer nächtlichen Wanderung durch Hogwarts eine seltsame Tür...


**Titel Joa… wie gesagt: Haben da so unser Problemchen wenn jemand einen passenden hat: DRINGEND melden ;)**

**Autoren: Harlekin und Ronja ;) **

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowlings.  
**

**Dazu zu sagen: Unterricht langweilig. Wir haben einfach geschrieben. Jeder nur einen sehr kurzen Absatz, ohne uns abzusprechen. Daher ist sie auch so ein wenig komisch ;)**

Harry lief unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen einen langen Gang entlang.

Plötzlich wurde sein Interesse von einem Gemälde an der Ecke zu einem Seitengang gefangen genommen.

Als er es näher betrachtete fiel ihm auf den ersten Blick nichts Besonderes daran auf.

Ein zweiter Blick ließ ihn allerdings gewahren, dass die Person, die auf dem Gemälde dargestellt worden war, mit ihrer Hand in den Seitengang deutete.

Harry konnte nicht anders als in diesen, ihm bisher unbekannten, Seitengang hinein zugehen.

Seine Schritte hallten an den Steinmauern von Schloss Hogwarts wieder, bis er am Ende des Ganges vor einer großen Holztür stoppte.

Die Tür war reichlich mit Rosenrenken und Lilien verziert und er überlegte, was wohl dahinter war und ob er es überhaupt herausfinden wollte.

Vorsichtig bewegte er den Türknauf, um zu testen, ob die Tür verschlossen war oder nicht.

Kaum hatte er diesen berührt, schwang die Tür auf und Harry musste die Augen vor dem plötzlichen Licht verschließen.

Die Tür führte in zu einer Art Hinterhof, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, so voller atemberaubender Blumen und betörender Düfte.

Aber woher kam dieses strahlende Licht? Harry sah sich genauer um.

Obwohl der Vollmond hoch am Himmel stand, strahlte alles wie in gleißendes, warmes Sonnenlicht getaucht.

Der Himmel was Nachtschwarz, es schien als würden die Pflanzen dieses Gartens das Licht ausstrahlen.

Harry beugte sich herab, um diese näher zu betrachten, und wurde sofort von einer Welle der berauschenden Düfte erfasst, die ihn benommen und verwirt machte.

Halb verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie eine dunkle Gestalt auf ihn zukam.

Instinktiv versuchte Harry, an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, um sich notfalls zu verteidigen, aber er war nicht, wie erwartet, in seiner Tasche.

Er tastete hastig an seinem Umhang, in der Hoffnung ihn doch noch zu finden. Vergeblich.

Die dunkle Gestalt blieb stehen, allerdings behielt sie ihren Kopf im Schatten, sodass Harry sie nicht erkennen konnte.

Auch seine anderen Sinne halfen ihm nicht dabei. So hoffte er darauf, dass diese Person ihm nichts Böses wollte.

Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Harzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte, als die gestalt in das seltsame Licht trat.

Er hatte alle möglichen Laute in diesem schönen Garten erwartet, aber nicht ihn. Nicht Malfoy.

Er stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an, ohne Regung, ohne etwas zu sagen. Harry wartete gespannt, was passieren würde.

"Wie hast du hierher gefunden?", fragte ihn der Slytherin mit eisiger Stimme.

Harry erschien es äußerst albern, Malfoy zu erzählen, dass er einfach so Hinweisen auf Gemälden folgte, aber der Klang seiner Stimme veranlasste ihn dazu, besser nicht zu lügen.

Also erzählte er ihm, was ihn hierher gebracht hatte.

Malfoy antwortetet nicht auf seine Erklärung, sondern starrte Harry nur weiter aus kalten, grauen Augen an.

Harry starrte gefesselt zurück, aber es war anders als sonst. Malfoy schien sehr wütend zu sein, dass er hier war. "Was ist das hier?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Malfoy antwortete tonlos: "Ich bin hier um mich vorzubereiten." Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Draco damit meinte. Verwirrt schaute er den Slytherin an, in der Hoffnung, noch etwas weniger kryptisches von ihm zu hören.

Als nach einigen Minuten der Stille immer noch keine weitere Erklärung kam, fragte Harry: "Auf was?"

Es schien Malfoy extrem schwer zu fallen zu antworten, man sah ihm förmlich nach Worten ringen. Schließlich presste er ein "Ich habe einen schweren Kampf vor mir" zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Harry fühlte sich nach wie vor nicht schlauer.

"ich werde gegen meinen Vater kämpfen müssen und es bleibt wahrscheinlich nicht bei einem toten Todesser" Malfoy schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, mit wem er sprach.

Harry überlegte, ob es besser wäre, diesen, ihm vollkommen unbekannten, Malfoy wieder alleine in diesen seltsamen Hinterhof zu lassen. Er hatte schon eine Hand in Richtung Tür ausgestreckt, als endlich eine Reaktion von Draco kam:" Seit wann gehst du, wenn du etwas über den dunklen Lord hörst?"

"Warum sollte ich mich für ihn interessieren? Außerdem... warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

Malfoys Mine verfinsterte sich. Ich brauche Hilfe... und mittlerweile ist mir egal, woher diese Hilfe kommt." "Wow", dachte Harry. "Wie schwerwiegend mussten Malfoys Probleme sein, dass er, ER, um Hilfe bitten musste?"

"Mein Problem ist SEHR groß und du bist - sowenig ich dich mag- ein gute Magier.", unterbrach Malfoy seine Gedanken, als ob er sie lesen konnte.

Trotz der verwirrenden Situation fühlte Harry sich angesichts dieses Kompliments ziemlich geschmeichelt. Die Idee, mit seinem Feind zusammenzuarbeiten, amüsierte ihn. "Worum geht es genau?", fragte er.

"Wie gesagt, ich kämpfe gegen meinen Vater, somit gegen Voldemort. Allerdings weigere ich mich Dumbledore um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich will in niemandes Schuld stehen, also wenn du mitmachst, dann von dir aus, oder du vergisst am besten alles wieder." Was Malfoy da sagte klang vernünftig, aber war es nicht ein großes Risiko für ihn Harry alles zu sagen?

Wie genau soll ich dir bei deinem Kampf helfen? Was kann ich tun?", fragte Harry. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er Malfoy wirklich trauen konnte...

"Erstmal das machen, was du immer tust, nur so viele Flüche und Sprüche lernen, wie es nur geht. Wenn es sein muss weih das Weasel und das Schlammblut ein, aber nur wenn du sicher bist, dass sie schweigen können. Was ich bei dem Weasel bezweifle..."

"Auf Ron kann man sich verlassen! Und wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich Voldemort mit dir zusammen gegenüber trete, dann benutz nie wieder das Wort Schlammblut, wenn du über Hermine sprichst. Hast du mich verstanden!" Harry war stinkwütend. Was bildete Malfoy sich überhaupt ein?

"Komm wieder runter. Mir soll's egal sein, aber erwarte bitte nicht, dass ich zu irgendjemand freundlich bin. ich bin ein Malfoy. Ansonsten treffen wir und ab und zu hier oder im Raum der Wünsche."

Harry resignierte. "Habe ich irgendeinen Vorteil dadurch, dir zu helfen, außer der Beruhigung meines Gewissens wegen Voldemort?"

"Wahrscheinlich eher Nachteile. Neutral im Krieg ist immer gefährlich." Malfoy schien sich sicher zu sein Harry an seiner Seite zu haben.

Doch Harry zögerte noch. er wollte erst genauestens über alles, was Malfoy wusste, Bescheid wissen. Darum fragte er, welche Informationen Draco über Voldemort hatte. Der Gedanke, mit seinem eigentlichen Feind zusammenzuarbeiten und dabei weniger als dieser zu wissen, gefiel ihm nicht. Harry hoffte, dass Malfoy nicht versuchen würde, etwas für sich zu behalten anstatt es ihm mitzuteilen.

"Voldemort ist momentan in England. Den genauen Aufenthaltsort weiß keiner. Seine Pläne sind dieselben wie im ersten Krieg: Dumbledore stürzen, dich und vor allem Schlammblüter umzubringen und die absolute Macht übernehmen.

"Na super, also nichts neues", dachte Harry. Das war er von Voldemort alles schon gewohnt. Langsam hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr, ihm immer wieder gegenüberzutreten, auch wenn sein wichtigstes Ziel nach wie vor dessen Besiegung war. "Ich werde dich unterstützen, Malfoy", sagte er. "Jede Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu stürzen, müssen wir bedingungslos annehmen. Wer weiß, wie viele sich ergeben werden."

"Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich bin neutral, das heißt ich werde mich und alle die zu mir stehen verteidigen, aber nicht von mir aus jemanden angreifen."

"Aber ich soll meine Kenntnisse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste perfektionieren! Wozu, wenn wir uns nur aus allem raushalten? Wie kannst du neutral sein? In diesem Kampf steht man entweder auf der einen oder auf der anderen Seite. Oder nicht?"

"Nein. Ich verabscheue sie beide. Dumbledore ist nicht besser als der dunkle Lord. Kannst du wirklich sagen, dass Dumbledore der Gute ist?"

"Ja, das kann ich", antwortete Harry mit fester Stimme. "Ich bin vollkommen überzeugt, dass er mit all seinen Kräften hinter dem Guten steht. Er hat immer gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger gekämpft. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der voll und ganz gut ist, dann ja wohl Dumbledore!"

"Wenn du so von ihm überzeugt bist hat es keinen Sinn auf meiner Seite mitzukämpfen. Ich werde überhaupt nicht kämpfen. Nur verteidigen. Es wird vielleicht, nein wahrscheinlich darauf hinauslaufen, dass ich mehrere Todesser töten muss, die der Lord auf mich ansetzen wird, da ich mich weigere selber einer von ihnen zu werden, aber nicht mit dem Ziel Voldemort zu schwächen oder Dumbledore zu stärken. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich bin halt egoistisch."

"Du willst lediglich deinen eigenen Hintern retten und möchtest, dass ich dir dabei helfe!"

"So könnte man es aus deiner Sicht bezeichnen. Aber letzen Endes möchte ich nicht kämpfen, und schon gar nicht dazu gezwungen werden und ich werde jeden unterstützen, der es genauso sieht wie ich. Da du aber so resolut dagegen bist werde ich wohl auf deine Hilfe verzichten müssen. Sorry, aber du weißt eindeutig schon zuviel." Mit diesen Worten zog Malfoy seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

Darauf war dieser nicht vorbereitet. Einen kurzen Moment lang verharrte er in absoluter Reglosigkeit, doch dann brachen Harrys immer wieder trainierten Reflexe durch. Mit einem Hechtsprung brachte Harry sich as Malfoy Schusslinie. Und wo war sein Zauberstab? Harry fühlte sich aufgeschmissen und hilflos. Wie sollte er sich gegen Draco verteidigen ohne dabei Zauber und Flüche verwenden zu können?

"Hey... ein Gedächniszauber tut nicht weh, dass solltest du wissen..., ich hätte keinen Grund der was zu tun, außerdem habe ich aufgegeben an deiner engstirnigen Meinung etwas ändern zu können."

"Ich habe aber leider momentan keinerlei Lust, meine Erinnerungen zu verlieren, tut mir wirklich Leid!" Harry rief dies, während er schnell zwischen die mystischen Blumen zurückwich, um seitlich entweder zurück zur Tür oder notfalls auch zu Malfoy zu gelangen, falls er sich mit Gewalt seinen Weg bahnen müsste.

"Amnesia! So... du bist heute Nacht mitten auf einem Flur eingeschlafen und hast totalen Schwachsinn geträumt, den du niemanden erzählen wirst!" (A/A: Funktioniert wie bei MIB ;) ) Damit schleppte er Harry in einen abgelegenen Gang und verschwand.

**Wer bis hierher gelesen hat: Danke ;)**

**Is "Quasi" ein Erstlingswerk, aber da mit einer Freundin zusammen zähl ichs mal nich als "meinen" Erstling ...**

**Seid bitte trotzdem lieb wenn ich reviewn solltet. Wir freuen uns über jeden Kommentar! **

**Liebe Grüße! **

** Harle und Ronja ;)  
**


End file.
